However in my heart
by Kv's Neha
Summary: *I m incomplete widout u...I miss ur voice...I miss u laughter...I miss u* *speacially for 2 of mah sisters* *Vivesha* * No no bashing* * read nd review nd happy reading. *


Hii! Neha hee again! wid a ViVesha Os. Dnt knw wat to say more..illogical completely..jz wrote it down..Hpe u will like it..nd yes..Sad one..sorry! nxt time happy wala paka..hehe enjoy!.Specially for 2 of mah bff's cum sisters! nd they r...end mai pata chalega. :P :P

 ** _* I Love u so mch...tat it makes me cry...cuz I knw...whn it finally happened...tat sm1 will take u...away forever...or u wuld hv to leave...My Love for u...wasn't enough *_**

 _A man...was sittin on d terrace...d condition of d terrace...was not gud...wine bottles...were scattered there...wid glass pieces...while HE was sittin...on d stool wid...a glass in his hands...He drank it...in a gulp..._

 _His PoV: U knw wat Tasha...Tum meri Nasha ho...meri zindagi ho...meri pyaar ho...Lekin Shayad Hamare...kismat mai ek sath rehena...likha hi nhi tha...isiliye toh Bhagwan ne chin lia..na aaj se ek Saal pehele..tumhe..chin lia...kyu Tasha...kyu..shayad...Hamara pyaar har Gaya...Tasha tumhare bad Maine..kisi se pyaar nhi Kia...Aur na hi karunga...u were mah 1st love nd will always b mah last...Aur jab bhi..muzhe tumhari Yaad Ati hai...mai wahi chala Java **:** hu...jaha hamare kahani ki shurwat hui thi..._

 _He got up...he wasn't able to stand bt managed...himself...nd drove off to...a place...he parked his car...nd got down...He sat on d sand...engrossed in his thoughts...he remembered HER memories...d sweet memories...d first time he saw her...he fell for her..._

 _Flashback_

 _She was walkin...on d beach...it was windy cold and dark...d clouds were covering d sky..while d moon was hiding behind...d clouds...nd the she was...her beauty wasn't less than d moon...she had dark brown eyes...wid wavy long hair...wid a swkeet smile on her face...she was walkin..on d sand...she jz loved d feelin...of d smooth nd soft sand touchin her feet...bt tat day her mood was bad...d pretty girl was a angry girl...shoe didn't know y...she kept walkin nd didn't notice a sea shell...in front of her..._

 _She stepped on d sea shell...nd was abt to fall...Whn a pair of protective arms held_ _her...by d waist...d man was jz mesmerised in her beauty...he kept starring at him...while this angel got more angry...she immideately struggled nd freed herself...she luked at d stranger...nd rushed to d other side..._

 _D man was jz staring at her..he smiled...nd went behind her...he was following her which irritated her more..._

 _Girl: koun ho tum! Aur...mera peecha mat Karoo!_

 _Man: Are ek Toh...Maine apko girne se bachaya...Aur ap hai ki mujpe chilla rahi hai..._

 _Girl: Dekho...tum Jo koi bhi ho...muzhe giirne se bachane...Ke liye thax. Mera peecha mat karo..pls! Kya chahiye...tumhe!_

 _Man:Bas Apka...name..._

 _Girl: Mera name..kyu chahiye...kya karoge jankar...pls go away!_

 _Sayin this...she went away...in anger...while he shouted..._

 _Man: acha theek hai...mera name Vivek hai...ab Toh bata do..._

 _But she had went away...He smiled to himself...hoping to c her again..._

 _Flashback end._

 _Vivek PoV: Tab meko Asia Lata nhi tha...u will mean so much for me Tasha...Ha I had fallen for u...tat day I had fallen for u...meko aisa nhi laga tha..ki hum phirse milenge..._

 _Flashback:_

 _A new day...a new hope...Vivek woke up..in d mornin...wid a nd n_ _ew hope..of meetin her again...bt today was vry special fr him..._

 _Vivek PoV: Aaj mere liye..bahoot khass din hai...Aaj mai meri zindagi ka...sabse precous kaam Karne...jaa raha hu...mera Sapna Aaj **pura...hone** Wala hai...CID officer bane ka...Sapna..finally I m gonna become...an officer! Yes! Omg shit...late hojaega ab...chalo bhai Vivek..utho ab..._

 _Sayin this he got up...got ready for his 1st day...he went to d CID wid new dreams...nd new hopes...for his lyf...he entered d bureau..._

 _Everyone was workin on files...while some on d computers...Acp sir was in his cabin...Vivek wid butterflies in his stomach...went inside d burea.._

 _Vivek: Jr inspector Vivek...reportin on duty sir!_

 _Everyone looked at him...Acp smiled nd came outside...of his cabin...everyone stood up..._

 _Acp: Welcome Vivek..._

 _Daya: Sir yeh.._

 _Acp: Yeh Jr. inspector Vivek hai...Aaj se CID join Kia hai..._

 _Abhijeet: Oh Welcome Vivek...welcome to CID Mumbai..._

 _Vivek:(smilin) Thanx sir.. :D_

 _Like this Vivek was introduced...to all d other officers...except one...while Vivek nd Freddy were talkin sthg...d door of d bureau...flung open...a young cop stepped in...her hair was tied in a high pony...wid formal shirt nd jeans...she stepped in...wid a file in her hands...nd she suddenly saw HIM nd stopped...at tat place..._

 _While she was shocked...to c him again...he was smilin widely...he couldn't tell..he happy he was.._

 _Acp: Aao Tasha...File leke aa gayie..._

 _Tasha: sir yeh..koun..._

 _Freddy: Aare Tasha...yeh Mr inspector Vivek hai...Aaj se join kar raha hai..._

 _Meanwhile d phn rang...nd unfortunately the was...a case reported...every1 except Tasha nd Vivek..._

 _Tasha went to him...he didn't luk at her...nd continued workin..._

 _Tasha: Excuse me..._

 _Vivek: Vivek...vivek nam hai...mera_

 _Tasha: Pata hai...sorry us din Ke liye...wo kya hai na..mera mood kch theek nhi tha..isiliye Bas...gussa as Gaya tha...aur sara tumpe...nikal Gaya...nd thax uss din...meko giirne se...bachane Ke liye.._

 _Vivek(smiled): Koi bat nhi...bas ek bat had rakhna...dosti ma...no thax nd no sorry..,oka?_

 _Tasha:(confused) Dost...hum ka se dost..._

 _Vivek: koi bat nhi...dost nhi hai...ban jaante hai...Hi I m Vivek Singhania..._

 _Tasha:(smiled) Tasha Malhotra...Nyc to meet ho...Waise Vivek...itni bhi bure nhi_ _ho...Kafi cute ho..._

 _Vivek: Aur Tasha...tum bhi kafi khoobsurat ho...tum par se..meri Nazre jaante hi nhi..._

 _She blushed a bit...nd said.._

 _Tasha: No 1 flirt...na!_

 _Vivek: woh Toh hai..._

 _Tasha smiled..._

 _Vivek pov: kash tum samaj pati...no 1 flirt ho..bt pyaar Sirf tumse karta hu...peheli nazar mai..kya jadu kar dia...I love u..I really do.._

 _Flashabck end:_

 _He smiled...nd wiped d tears which.. We're forming their way downwards...He luked at d stars...nd said..._

 _Vivek: I Love u Tasha...I really do...I miss u...Tasha._

 _Flashback:_

 _Vivek was roamin...in d bureau...it was empty nd suddenly Daya came inside...he was confused seeing Vivek...he went near him..._

 _Abhijeet: Vivek...kya hua Yaar..aise kyu ghoom rahe ho..._

 _Vivek: Sir actually Aaj bada khass din hai..._

 _Abhijeet; Aaj kass din?_

 _Vivek: Ha sir...Aaj Tasha ko pane dil...ki bat Kehene Walla hu..._

 _Abhijeet:_ _Are wah all d bst..._

 _Vivek: Sir...kya wo bhi mujse...pyaar karti hogi?_

 _Abhijeet: Ha...zaroor...karti hai wo tume pyaar..._

 _Vivek: sir apko kaise pata..._

 _Abhijeet: are bas...pata hai...apne BEHEN ko jaanta hu..._

 _Vivek was shocked...Tasha was Abhijeet's sister! Sweat started dripping...from his forehead...his hands went u cold...he could nt speak...he didn't find...words to speak..._

 _Abhijeet: are bhai...daro mat...jaanta hu bahoot ache ladle ho...meri BEHEN ka Khayal rakhoge...Wo meri BEHEN jaise hai...khoon ka Rishta nhi...par dil ka hai..._

 _Abhijeet smiled...while Vivek smiled a little..Tasha came inside nd suddenly a case was reported...all d officers started..investigatin...nd d case abt to end...d culprit was a girl(guys d case in which Tasha was shot dead...dnt remember d galz name) S_ _onali..._

 _Tasha was running...behind her...nd catched her...she was struggling to get free...Sonali took out a gun...nd Tasha tried to take it from her...bt Sonali pushed d trigger...nd d bullet hit Tasha...in her stomach...nd she went unconscious.._

 _Daya nd Abhijeet we're on a distance watchin...all this...They ran to Tasha...Vivek went num...his love...his lyf was injured...Daya nd Abhijeet wid d others...took her to d hospital..._

 _Tears were rolling down...Abhijeet's eyes...while Vivek wasnt in a gud condition ..After some painful hours of waiting...D doctor came out...everyone rushed to him..._

 _Abhijeet: Doctor meri BEHEN tasha...theek hai na..ha boliye naaa_

 _Vivek: Doctor meri Tasha...theek hai na...pls kch bolo...pls!_

 _Doctor: Dekiye...unke pass zyada Waqt nhi hai...I m sry...unse mil lijiye..._

 _Sayin this d doctor went while...d others were in a shock...he rushed inside wid tears...she was laying tere...a oxygen mask to her face...wid tears in her eyes...he rushed to her...held her hand tight...while Daya came inside...bt till the...she was_

 _gone...gone forever...a place where should Neva return..._

 _Vivek: Tasha..tasha...tum mujhe chord kar...nhi jaa sakti...Tasha pls...utho Tasha...tashaaaaaa walas Aao ...I love u Tasha...I love u!_

 _Flashback end:_

 _Tears rolled down...his eyes...he got up...nd sat on d sand...he drew a heart...nd wrote Tasha...nd Vivek inside it...but in some moments...dhe to d waves of d sea...d heart was washed away..._

 _Vivek: Tasha..Bhale hi..yeh pani ki wajah se...yeh dil mit Gaya ho...par mera tumhare liye pyaar...kabhi kam...nhi hoga..._

 _Suddenly it started raining...he got up...nd went under d shed...while he saw two people sitting on d shore...wid legs in d sea water...d galz head on d boys shoulders...nd d boys hands..around d galz shoulders..._

 _Vivek smiled...nd luked at d sky...nd said... * I Love u my Tasha nd I miss u *_

 _Vivek PoV: I d t wanna move on Tasha...wanna hold on d precious memories...which I have...of u..._

 _Nd he kept starring at d silent sea...wid a new lyf ahead...bt it was jz widout her...all alone he was...of only thing he had...was her memories...which were precious for him..._

 _ *** Those we love...dnt go away...they r near us...wid us..jz unheard...unseen...yet very dear...Death leaves a heartache...no one can heal...love leaves a memory...no one can Steal ***_

* * *

Hmmm done wid d Os..specially for u Shruti nd Priti! Sorry guys bday was on 5th June...gift kafi late de rahi hu...sorry...kaise tha..a ha bura...zaroor Batana...guy pls review! Nd a KaVI Os cumin soon! Aaj hi I will post it...belated happy birthday Shruti nd Priti!

Thanx! Tkcr! Keep smiling! love u all!

*neha*


End file.
